


【双子北】巧克力蔷薇（四）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①时间点在原作国青合宿期间②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，以双子北为前提，治北较多，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北，请慎入③前文为《特等奖是神户牛烤肉套餐三人份》，后文为《双子星运行论》，与《脸红心跳大作战》和《比东京更遥远的梦想》为同一世界观，请参见双子北原作世界观中短篇合集。④预计为中短篇





	【双子北】巧克力蔷薇（四）

液晶屏幕又一次亮起。  
手机在触手可及的位置，伸直手指就能碰到。治清楚地看到了上面显示的信息，侑那个白痴正在他们三人的聊天群里不断发送图片。肯定是照片，不用思考他就知道。味之素国家训练中心排球训练场的特写，训练间隙拍下的球员合影，甚至还有自己摆出帅气的托球姿势逼着别人帮他抓拍的照片。那些东西现在并不属于他，但是……  
他搂住近在咫尺的北前辈，把脸埋入恋人的胸口，一双手掌抚摸光滑的脊背。在他用面部仔仔细细感受乳头突起的同时，指尖也触及湿润的臀瓣。  
——已经说了呀。  
有一位如此严格的恋人，只要把自己想要的东西说出口，便不得不拼尽全力去实现。如果偷懒的话，肯定逃不过对方敏锐的目光。而且，北前辈已经同意了。只要经过北前辈的认可，他想做的事情就不再是妄想，而是具备了合理的可行性。虽然过程注定非常辛苦，虽然会遭遇各种各样的棘手问题，不过，就像黑巧克力的滋味一样。  
——一旦熬过最初的苦涩，就能收获浓郁得难以想象的芳香奖励。  
侑泄愤的方式无非是发送一些他现在还得不到的东西给他看。但是不要紧。没道理兄弟能办到的事情自己办不到。侑只是先行一步而已，恰如当年那个白痴咬下第一口黑巧克力。那些令他憧憬的事物将来同样会属于他，像他拥抱的恋人一样真切可感。  
“北前辈……”  
他说，话语亲吻着恋人的心跳。  
“在我去往侑现在所在的地方之前，在我成为全世界的明星之前……可以多陪陪我吗？”  
“好呀。”  
北前辈毫不迟疑地回应道。  
澄澈的目光属于他们的主将，红润的嘴唇属于他们的恋人。  
治很难找到恰当的词语来形容这种感觉。看似矛盾的表现恰恰构成了让他们甘愿束手就擒的魅力。将近两年的社团活动使他们早早认清北前辈正直又仔细的性格，而恋人在坚不可摧的理性本质上展现出的全情投入显得格外迷人。理智是北前辈的固有器官，例如大脑或者心脏。对方的眼里和心里能容下的事物太多，他甚至怀疑里面有整个宇宙。但做爱的时候他们就是北前辈的宇宙。恋人纵容他们侵占身体，侵占心灵，侵占一切。  
现在少了半个宇宙，意味着他可以继续独占北前辈。  
想到这一点，治觉得自己的欲望膨胀得更厉害了。  
或许是因为不久前才做过，平日里冷静、冷淡乃至冷酷的北前辈，散发出美人般的色气感。恰似铁板上滋滋作响的霜降和牛，将熟而未熟的时候最为诱人，汁水充盈。他抬起头欣赏恋人的面容。喘息间双唇微启的表情非常漂亮，然而他的目光不禁被视野边缘的物体吸引。望着小小的、硬挺的乳头，他感到脸上依然残留有它们的弹性和暖意。浮现红晕的双颊、胸前充血的突起，无不证明着北前辈与自己同步的情欲。  
果然，还是想慢慢品尝呀。  
凝视一侧更为鲜艳的乳首，治认定粗暴的啃咬并非自己最喜欢的方式。如此美味的点心，需要从指尖到舌尖的细心品味。可惜他上次过于强势，破坏了纤细风味带来的乐趣，现在想办法诱导恋人邀请自己比较好。  
他不说话，小心翼翼地看向北前辈的眼睛，往视线里塞满恳求。北前辈绝对会发现，他想摸，他想舔，他想吸，他想好好感受恋人美味的身体……  
“治。”  
恋人的呼唤打断了他全心全意的请求。北前辈的呼吸夹杂着融化耳廓的暖流，声线却清冷如月光，令他不受控制地瑟缩一下。  
“你是故意想让我说给你听吗？”  
“呜……”  
被识破了。  
聪慧如北前辈，不可能猜不透他的算计。但他们常常惊讶地发现，在恋爱方面，只要是无伤大雅的情趣，北前辈对他们的宠溺几乎没有底线。  
“没关系，我愿意说给你听。”  
恋人握住他的手腕，轻柔抬起。  
“我喜欢治一言不发的撒娇。不过，既然是撒娇，再积极一些也无妨。”  
北前辈抚平他的手指，将他的手掌压向左胸。发硬的乳头在他的掌心蹦跳，仿佛直接连通了心脏。  
“来摸我吧，治。做你想做的事情。”  
什么都可以吗？他抚弄、揉搓、吮吸着恋人的胸部，谨慎地避开牙齿，嘴唇和舌头轮流亲吻并舔舐充血的乳头。  
什么都可以呀，恋人的身体回答道。北前辈搂抱他的手臂随着喘息起伏，鼻腔中发出沉醉的轻哼，浅浅的呻吟也变得更为动情。  
“治真的很喜欢胸部呢。”  
手指抚弄他短短的鬓发，北前辈吻在他头顶上，温热的吐息一直吹到发根。  
“不止是胸部……”  
如同证明自己的话语一般，他抬起头，紧贴肌肤的舌面推进至锁骨处，继续向上，双唇在喉头收拢。  
“北前辈的全部，”缓缓吮吸喉结，他说，“我都很喜欢。”  
转而昂首衔住对方的下颌，治想象着就这样把北前辈全部吃掉。不必咀嚼，一点也不会弄痛恋人，整个吞进喉咙，用同样旺盛的性欲和食欲消化得连残渣都不剩。嘴唇滑到唇边的时候，他谨慎地停了下来。  
“治享受的样子，看起来非常性感。”  
北前辈扶住他的脸，跨坐在他身上的双腿迎合似地起起伏伏。他能感受到恋人燃起的欲望和香甜的气味。手掌摩擦脸颊，膝盖摩擦肌肤，他的全身也在发热，大腿内侧的脉搏不断加速。  
“是我的错，让北前辈等待这么久。”  
双手妥善照料着挺立的乳头，他亲着恋人的鼻息和嘴角。算不上正式的吻，既像挨蹭，又像转瞬即逝的挑逗。股间的器官也和气息与嘴唇的交接相似，重复着一次次的巧遇。  
“不，尽情享受自己喜欢的东西是一件好事。”北前辈的舌尖碰到了他的上唇，“想接吻吗？”  
既然恋人说他可以更积极地撒娇，他坦言道：“我想要北前辈吻我。”  
话音刚落，嘴唇被北前辈的回答封住，贴近的身体鼓动着滚烫的体温。温柔的亲吻，温柔的舔舐，像是一点点确认着他的状态。呼吸化为水雾，唇齿交换热度，彼此深入，变为淋漓尽致的热吻。恋人献上的吻很奇妙，一方面是节奏均匀的轻吮，一方面是来回自由的舌头，灵动的姿态犹如挑逗一般。柔软、温暖、浓郁，明明是自己在被北前辈尽情品尝，如果随波逐流说不定会被恋人吃掉，他却没有一丝不安。  
激动的身体和平稳的内心。  
心跳很快，比和侑赛跑时还要剧烈，但胸腔里填满了难以置信的安心感。即使侑现在拿到奥运金牌也没关系，即使那个白痴现在一脚踹开门闯进来也没关系，因为北前辈平等地爱着他们。恋人的鼻息吹拂着他的脸，治沉浸在对方的味道和触感之中，热情地回吻。和任性妄为的白痴兄弟不同，他早已决定要做个体贴的好人，所以更不会让北前辈为难——他不会认输，下一次不会输，将来也不会输给侑。  
“北前辈……”  
亲吻的甜点固然美味，可他饥肠辘辘的时候更想饱餐一顿。等待恋人循序渐进地上餐固然不错，不过他希望早些吃到主菜。  
“可以继续诱惑我吗？我想要更加深入的邀请……”  
治低声说，舔去北前辈唇上的水光，手指滑向尾椎之下的隐秘部位。那里似乎比嘴唇还要湿润。出乎他的意料，恋人的臀部竟然迅速从他手中滑脱，仅仅留下一道温热的汗水。很快的，那种光滑又弹手的肌肤触感压住了他的小腿，他甚至觉得脚踝正在代替双手爱抚臀瓣。  
“刚才的姿势不太方便，我想这样比较合适。”  
北前辈认真解释道，语气仿佛为他们说明训练内容的主将。但摆出诱惑姿态的分明是他们的恋人。愈加闪耀的月光涌向北前辈所在的位置，银辉浸没了每一处赤裸的肌肤。像是为了暴露隐秘处给他看一样，北前辈尽力抬高腰腹，用手指撑开后穴。  
“啊……”  
治不禁发出赞美的叹息，贪婪地凝视恋人的身体。  
月色下的北前辈清纯而艳丽。张开的双腿暴露出的黏膜不为人知的色泽。被他粗暴侵犯过的入口依然滑嫩漂亮，润泽的模样宛若甜甜的水馒头。那种点心晶莹的外皮尤其可爱，用手指轻弹一下，便会颤巍巍地抖动不停，就像现在这样。治小心翼翼地抚弄恋人只向他们敞开的部位，摸到了一阵不自然的震颤。犹如一场小型的风暴，北前辈全身剧烈颤抖，跌坐在他腿上，痉挛的重量压得他隐隐作痛。但他没有收手。动物的直觉告诉他，自己绝对不能错过最美味的馅料。他稍稍将指尖戳入恋人体内，感到从更深处传来了难以言喻的压力。  
“治，不行……嗯……”  
他顺从地抽出手指，为那股暖洋洋的液体让开通路。精液和体液混合在一起，像是纯白的奶油那样流淌着，润滑而黏稠。治目不转睛地看着，手指代替蠢蠢欲动的舌头舔舐北前辈的后穴。伴随他的注视，那些涌出的东西仿佛也推动了恋人的性器，直到它扬起相当标准的四十五度角才停止。他的勃起比北前辈还要强烈，连浮现的血管都在迫不及待地跳跃。  
“北前辈好狡猾……让我看到从里面流出来的样子，根本没法忍耐呀，莫非……”  
灵光一闪，他想到了一些事情，一些让他更兴奋的事情。  
“……刚才北前辈和我谈话的时候，里面就盛满了这些吗？”  
治捧起掌心的淋漓，让液体流向手指，展示给恋人看。北前辈收拢双腿，上半身前倾，眼神真诚又热切。  
“是呀，”恋人呢喃道，“我希望我能更好地理解治，包括了解治在我体内的感受。”  
北前辈的嘴唇离他这么近，接吻是理所当然的发展。但对方没有吻他，转而用手指寻找着他变大变硬的器官。恋人望向他的眼睛，舔掉了一滴流到他下巴上的汗水。治感到喉咙发紧，胸口涌起一股似曾相识的悸动。是饥饿，他想。北前辈同样会对他产生饥饿感。对方握住了他身上最渴望抚慰的部位，让思维产生片刻的空白。手腕处暖洋洋的触感唤醒了他。恋人散乱的头发贴在那里，火热的舌头则掠夺着他的手指。把卷走的精液送入口中的同时，北前辈也将他的性器纳入体内。  
滚烫的粘膜毫不顾忌地贴合缠绕前端，进入的一瞬间就令他兴奋不已。狭窄的后穴确实地接纳了他。被又暖又湿又滑的内壁包裹着，他听到恋人的喘息转为呻吟，几乎是喊叫着对他开口。  
“我喜欢治……”  
北前辈仔细观察他的反应，仿佛借此调整身体的动作与内侧的迎合。  
“所以，我……啊，哈啊……我想让治射在里面……再一次、很多次……嗯！”  
恋人像吮吸他的嘴唇那样吸入他的性器，温柔的态度如同照料贵重品一般，轻拿轻放。一点一点，慢慢吞进去。似乎是聚焦于同为雄性的入侵，肠壁细碎地吵闹着。咕啾、噗噜，彼此摩擦的每一个细节清晰无比，他甚至能感受到小小的泡沫胀大又破碎。北前辈努力还原了他最喜欢的速度，犹如融化般黏稠的做爱，也并未忘记让自己舒服起来。没错，他希望恋人可以从他身上得到最棒的享受，每次都是如此。弓起的脊背，腹内的压弄，凹凸的脏腑，将他引向他熟知的敏感点。冲撞的刹那，北前辈的舌尖被撞得从双唇间弹出。他抬起头，用舌头进一步去刺激恋人的舌头。沾满唾液黏湿软弹的触感，宛若吞吃性器的粘膜。内脏的褶皱密密麻麻地缠绕住他的欲望，像是称赞他“很好很好”一样，无止息地献上绵长的深吻。  
好喜欢呀。  
好喜欢和北前辈接吻。  
无论是上面还是下面，真正地紧密相连。  
暖融融的水珠轻柔地淌落，滴在他的鼻尖，流向上唇。舌尖舔到咸味，舌根泛起一丝甘甜。是汗水还是泪水？他不知道，但他能尝出恋人的喜悦与爱意。治伸长舌头，舔干净北前辈湿漉漉的脸颊。很好吃，很美味。眼角的泪水，嘴角的唾液，发梢的汗滴，以及……从抵住他手掌的勃起里涌出的黏液。  
恋人的男性象征也因为他的侵犯而兴奋不已。他没怎么动，仅仅用手指柔缓地触摸，就像拂去水煮蛋表面细小的碎屑。现在分散对方的注意力不是个好主意，他还想要北前辈聚精会神地感受自己。  
“北前辈，可以动起来呀。”  
谨慎地收拢手指，他一手罩住恋人湿润的性器，一手握住汗淋淋的后颈。濡湿的头发贴服又润滑，暖暖地挠动掌心。北前辈的腰完全沉了下来，后穴再度收紧。治看到恋人嘴唇微动，似乎想说什么，脑袋却突然贴向他的额头，鼻子里钻出低沉的呻吟。  
“呼嗯……啊、啊啊……”  
北前辈抱紧他颤抖不已。身体好烫。摇晃好剧烈。恋人体内的震动尤为惊人。北前辈越有感觉，后面就收得越紧。肠壁包裹住他，奋力收缩，再微小的动摇都会纤毫毕现地传递过来。他感到自己的欲望一并痉挛起来。幸好残留的润滑液和体液混合成缓冲带，令战栗几乎等于一场小规模快节奏的抽插。  
“呀啊、嗯啊……嗯……”  
抵住他脸颊的叫声模糊不清，恋人的高潮显而易见。治立刻握住手中的坚挺，毫不留情地上下套弄。  
后面的侵占，前面的束缚，他彻底支配了北前辈的感官。此时此刻，恋人的性器、血肉和内脏只为他而搏动，涕泪涔涔的面容绽放出享受性爱的喜悦。在身体内外切实地确认到那股压倒一切的快感，治忍不住张开嘴，露出牙齿。他的欲望仿佛在北前辈里面再度膨胀，试图咬坏怀里愈加敏感的身体。最终，他只是含住了恋人的嘴唇，两排牙齿轻轻挨蹭，而舌头和性器一上一下，肆无忌惮地穿刺北前辈。  
正如他设计的那样，恋人的喷发追上了高潮的尾声。余韵的滋味同样使人陶醉，他愉快地舔着北前辈的双唇，感受着黏膜痉挛的节奏。满足感喷射而出，就像恋人弄得他满手都是的白浊。然而这份喷发仅限内心，他的身体依然兴致勃勃，想给北前辈更多甜蜜——或者甜蜜的折磨。  
“北前辈……”  
治轻轻啃咬恋人的耳垂，感到战栗的内壁毫不懈怠地挤压着自己高涨的情欲。  
“……可以动一动吗？可以吗？”  
对刚刚经历过双重高潮的人而言，这个请求绝对是强人所难。他知道这一点，却故意强人所难。手指沾着滑溜溜的精液，他拨弄着北前辈瘫软的性器，灵巧地让它在指间滑来滑去。  
“啊、啊……哎……”  
回答他的唯有呻吟。高低起伏的呻吟犹如配合着他轻重不等的动作，不同的力道能得到不同的反馈。但他毕竟不是侑那个白痴。他懂得恶作剧要适可而止。  
“好不好呀，北前辈？”  
他抬起双臂，环绕恋人颤抖的腰肢。北前辈动不了也没关系，自己有足够的力气把对方做到濒临崩溃近乎昏厥。不过主动的北前辈特别美味，而且……北前辈从来不会让他失望的。  
是这样吧，北前辈？  
望着泪水、口水与汗水全部失控的恋人，治用力吻了上去。嘴唇的口感、喘息和唾液都是甘甜的，像是压住舌头永不溶化的糖果。  
“好、好呀……呜……”  
北前辈的声音以微不可闻的抽泣收尾。恋人抖得那么厉害，竭尽全力挺直了腰，支撑的手臂硬生生压痛他的肩膀。一旦腹部用力，内脏的压迫感猛然起跳。湿滑的后穴紧紧攥住他的性器，交合处的边界仿佛全部被压碎了。  
然后，北前辈动了起来。  
缓缓地晃动腰部，缓缓地抬起身体又落下。弯弯曲曲的肠壁前后左右揉搓着性器，层层叠叠缠绕而来，摩擦的触感又在体重的作用下增强。他顺应恋人的动作钻入深处，里面仿佛传出了前所未有的响声——角度刚刚好，挺翘的男性象征几乎顶到肚脐，抵达内脏尽头。腹内的挖掘迅速消耗着北前辈所剩无几的力量。恋人的起伏越来越勉强，恋人的坚持超乎他的想象。肠壁像催促一般吮吸他的勃起，没法按照自己的节奏来动让他心痒难耐，可混合了苦闷和快乐的面容令他恋恋不舍。当北前辈的神情融化成一滩恍惚，身体软弱无力地跪伏在地，失控般的反馈却将他顶向爆发的边沿——臀部跌落在大腿上的触感难以言喻，缩起的后穴忽地黏住向内突进的性器，内壁则孜孜不倦地挑逗着他。  
“哈啊……治、治……”  
恋人的下颌无意识地磨蹭他的锁骨，又热又痒。大汗淋漓的腰肢在他双手中颤抖，就像仔细地舔舐着他的每一根手指、每一处指缝。  
“……我还想要……治……来，填满我……”  
宛如梦呓的话语。  
在北前辈的额发上尝到不一样的咸味，他才惊觉自己流泪了。  
停在差一步高潮的位置，忍耐像初入口的巧克力一样发苦。但他知道自己并非为此落泪。他也不明白是为什么。他们的恋人向来如此。北前辈全心全意地信赖着他们，就连心灵也赤身裸体地托付给他们。现在只有他一个人，只有未被国青合宿选上的他，北前辈依然没有任何改变。北前辈是他们的恋人，可此时此地的北前辈全部属于自己。  
“……好呀。”  
他说，尽量掩饰着近乎哽咽的声线。  
“我会把北前辈带到最棒的地方。”  
最棒的高潮。  
最棒的赛场。  
春高里最棒的比赛，还有全世界最棒的金牌。  
全部给北前辈。  
和侑一起，全部给北前辈。  
即使侑那个白痴混入他想象的场景，也不会再影响到他的心情。现在他只想怎样让北前辈舒服，又怎样让自己舒服。  
实际情况比他的构想还要简单。北前辈的反应太好了，仿佛随时可以配合他引导他射精。然而他想给恋人更多更棒的体验。他在北前辈体内仔仔细细来来回回地搅拌，推至深处的时候巧妙地翘出恋人更新的情欲，抽离时用前端突起的弹跳刺激着脆弱的敏感点，激起足以麻痹知觉的快乐。身体亲密无间地结合，他一次又一次贪婪地索求恋人的双唇，耐心地等待北前辈一次又一次地被自己的性器顶到哭泣，被他的亲吻抚慰，然后再被他做到哭泣。北前辈搂住他，抚摸他的头发，一次次迎合他的深吻，又主动亲吻他的头顶、脸颊和嘴唇。强烈的射精感腾空而起。他按住恋人的腰，却发现对方已经深深压下来，配合他最后的冲刺。积累许久的爱意黏稠而强烈，他在最深的地方射出来，体会到了最棒的高潮。  
自己被恋人全部接纳了。  
即使欲望如潮水远去，治仍然十分享受相互拥抱的余韵时光。北前辈已经知晓他对胸部的迷恋，所以他放心地把脸贴了过去。  
而爱情还在升温。  
宛若被灼热体温融化的黑巧克力，芳香的味道等同于甜美的承诺。北前辈就是他舌头上游走的香醇，超越世间所有的美味。

【未完待续】


End file.
